PVZBTS Import Crash (Days)
Here or the Levels featured in Import Crash. Days Day 1 * Defend your lawn with Adblock Almond given to you. * Rewards Adblock Almond. * Patch Zombie, Patch Conehead, Patch Buckethead, Loader zombie, and basic Import first appear. Day 2 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards a bag of coins. * Shielded patch Zombie, Patch Imp, and Loader Zombie first appear. Day 3 * Catch Those Imports. * Rewards a bag of coins. * Loader Buckethead first appears Day 4 * Don’t plant more than 20 plants. * Rewards a bag of coins. * Shielded Loader Zombie first appears. Day 5 * Defend your lawn with Buffer Basia given to you. * Rewards Buffer basia. * Loader Imp first appears first appears. Day 6 * Data Download. * Rewards a bag of coins. * Skybot Zombie first appears. Day 7 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 8 * Don’t lose more than 10 plants. * Rewards a bag of coins. * Speed Import first appears. Day 9 * Catch those imports. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 10 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards a bag of coins. * Queue zombie first appears. Day 11 * Defend your lawn with Intensive carrot given to you. * Rewards Intensive Carrot. Day 12 * Last stand. * Rewards a bag of coins. * Refresh Zombie first appears. Day 13 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards a bag of coins. * Patch Gargantuar first appears. Day 14 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards a notice of an upcoming patch. Day 15 * Survive the massive Gargantuar assault. * Rewards an encryption Key. * You halt the first wave of imports. * Loader gargantuar first appears. Day 16 * Defend your lawn with Witch Hazel given to you. * Rewards Witch Hazel. * OS Zombie and Heavy Import first appear. Day 17 * Catch Those Imports. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 18 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards the upgrade that increases the number of plants you can use per mission by 1. Day 19 * Data Download. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 20 * Defend your lawn with Seedburst given to you. * Rewards Seedburst. * Shadow program zombie first appears. Day 21 * Survive with most plants picked for you. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 22 * Survive and Produce 500 sun. * Rewards the survival challenge Crash Test Calamity. * Steadfast Import first appears. Day 23 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 24 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 25 * Survive and protect the endangered plants. * Rewards the fourth 3 bonus levels of Vasebreaker. Day 26 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 27 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 28 * Data Download. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 29 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 30 * Defeat Digital Zomboss’s Digital Downloader * Rewards the Import Crash Security Card. * The first and only appearance of Digital Zomboss’s Digital Downloader. * The first and only appearance of Digital Zomboss’ Z-drive Import. Notes None so far. Category:Aaxelae's Creations